Shigure
Shigure (シグレ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile All Routes Shigure is the son of Azura who inherited her beautiful singing voice. He is also the biological grandson of Arete. Like other children in Fates, Shigure was raised in his own Deeprealm world where he made many friends. Unfortunately, his happiness was broken when Vallite soldiers attacked his Deeprealm, forcing him to flee. In his Paralogue, Shigure is fleeing the Vallites when he crashes onto a ship that the Avatar and their allies were on. Azura is surprised to see him here, but he tells her that strange warriors had been pursuing him from his Deeprealm. Azura is surprised that they are also targeting him, while Shigure is unaware about his mother's powers and the past. Two large ships broadside theirs in the process. Shigure asks Azura if he may fight so that he may avenge his friends, but Azura refuses to let him and asks him to hide somewhere, much to his disappointment. After the battle, Azura tells him that she went to his Deeprealm to find the village destroyed and its inhabitants killed. Shigure sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone as a requiem for his fallen friends. He then asks her if he may join them, having no where else to go. She initially rejects his offer, but changes her mind so that she may protect him. If unmarried, his ending mentions that following the war he served the Hoshidan government's administration for the rest of his life. Heirs of Fate A different Shigure acts as the narrator of the DLC Heirs of Fate set, giving the player insight about his world where the Avatar and their allies tried to defeat Anankos (therefore following the Revelation path), but failed to. While it is unknown what happened to them, it can be presumed that they died and were returned as corpses bent to Anankos' rule, barring the Avatar and Azura. Shigure learns the fourth and final verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone and is told of the consequences that could happen if he sung it. Shigure spends his time during the first three parts of Heirs of Fate singing about several phrases and gives a mysterious meaning behind it. He does not actually appear until Heirs of Fate 4, where he stops both Kanas from fighting each other in dragon form and explains to them about his world, and is distraught with worry when the Hoshidan and Nohrian children leave due to conflicting reports about the war. In Heirs of Fate 5, Shigure is with the two Kanas who support his actions and shows concern about the other children who rashly left after refusing to believe each other. They are ambushed by Arete, Sumeragi and Mikoto, but some of the Hoshidan and Nohrian children return and help them out. At the end of the battle, they reach Castle Gyges, where Shigure uses a crystal to forcibly warp the rest of the children away while goes ahead and confronts Anankos to sing the last verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, thanking them for their company. In Heirs of Fate 6, Shigure confronts Anankos, who in his insanity, mistakes him as Cadros. Shigure prepares to sing the fourth verse of the song, while Anankos pleads with him not to, as he is aware of what will happen if he does. Shigure is suddenly stopped by the children, who teleported back in with the the same crystals Anankos had given to Odin and Laslow, which the two respectively passed to Ophelia and Soleil before their deaths. While Shigure is upset with the fact that he was close to stopping Anankos, Anankos views this as betrayal and summons his Vallite forces to stop him. After the battle, if any of the children died, Shigure laments their death, saying that they did not deserve to die there. Despite this, he thanks both Kanas for helping him save his world. If all of the children survived, they have one final conversation with each other before their memories of the event fade away, as it replaced the "person" part of the component of the verse. Before the children return to their original realms, he suggests to use the phrase "It's good to meet you." followed with a smile if they somehow manage to encounter each other again, which the other children agree. At an end scene, Shigure uses this phrase when he meets both Kanas again. Regardless of the outcome, Shigure throws his mother's pendant into a nearby spring, hoping that no one will ever find and use its powers again. Personality Shigure has a natural love for the arts and is especially fond of singing like his mother. He is also a skilled painter, as shown in his supports with his father and during the DLC Anna on the Run where he says that despite being a skilled painter, cannot tell any difference between the brothers in the pirate gang. Though calm, collected, kind, and gentle, he can be moody and loves doing things at his own pace. The reason for Shigure's hairstyle is revealed in his supports with Sophie. One of his old vassals, who Shigure was pretty close to, used to wear his hair like that. They traded hairstyles the day before their village was attacked. Shigure decided to keep it that way to honor his friend. He loves high places the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 6. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Lance - C |Item = Iron Naginata}} Growth Rates * These are Shigure's default growth rates. For his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Shigure's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |35% |45% |5% |45% |35% |25% |35% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Female Kana * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria Note: He can be the brother of any of them, with the exception of the Avatar. Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) * Azura * Shigure's father * Shigure's sibling * Forrest (Can also be his brother) * Hisame (Can also be his brother) * Male Kana (If Shigure is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Mother |} ; *If Azura marries Jakob, she will instead pass down to Shigure the Parallel class for Sky Knight, Wyvern Rider. |} ; Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *'Shigure will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S Support with her. '**'Shigure will receive Wyvern Rider from Azura if Jakob is his father because of class conflict. Both parents pass down their classes, Father's class will pass down first, then the Mother's class. However, Songstress cannot be passed down, so the game would look into her reclass, Sky Knight. However, this is also Shigure's base class, so the game will look into the parallel class from Azura's base class, which is Troubadour. However, because this class was already passed down by Jakob, the game will then finally look into the parallel class of Azura's reclass, thus granting Shigure Wyvern Rider. Overall Base Class Shigure is one of the most flexible child units in Fates; this is due to his incredibly balanced base stat growths (minus the paternal bonuses) with only his Health and Defense lacking slightly, but these are offset by his decent Resistance growth, meaning that he can be an efficient mage-killer. Depending on the parent, these growths can either be ironed out to be more balanced, or imbalance them even more, making him specialize in one role compared to his versatility otherwise; for example, Arthur makes Shigure's growths more balanced, with his Resistance and Defense being only slightly below average with a huge dent in his Luck growth. If you wish to create a stronger but less sturdy unit, on the other hand, puts a massive emphasis on his Strength and Skill growths, meaning that Shigure becomes a more combat-oriented unit. His personal skill, Perfect Pitch, is a Rally Ability that help keep his surrounding allies healthy, but comes with a few obstacles. First is that Shigure will have issues healing allied units if he is injured, as he can only heal units with less HP than himself. Second, while Perfect Pitch will heal high (Max) HP units more, he will be able to do so less if their HP is higher than his Max HP. What this means is that to get the most out of personal skill, players should consider having his father have a HP growth stat, possibly even a class with a High HP limit. Another consideration towards using Perfect Pitch is a form of easy self-healing, either by using the Quick Salve or Renewal Skills or Blessed weapons in case of injury. Perfect Pitch stacks with other rally skills, making Shigure a natural candidate for being a rally unit: his default class sets give him access to Rally Resistance and Rally Speed, but he can also access the likes of Rally Strength and Rally Skill from his partner sets in Conquest and Rally Magic as well as Rally Luck in Birthright. If Azura marries Jakob, Shigure can gain Rally Defense as well thanks to the Wyvern Lord class. Quotes ''Fates :Shigure/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Shigure/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings '''Shigure - Airborne Singer (歌う天馬武者 utau tenma musha lit. The Singing Pegasus Warrior) :Shigure served in the Hoshidan administration for the rest of his life. Others loved working for him, enjoying his impromptu songs. Records of his life are the only proof that Azura truly existed. ; Shigure and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) :After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace world wide. ; Shigure and Avatar (Revelation) :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Shigure's voice helped heal the hearts of the Vallites, making the queen's reign long and happy. ; Shigure and Caeldori : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Shigure and Mitama : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Shigure and Nina : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Shigure and Selkie : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ;Shigure and Velouria : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Shigure is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * Etymology Shigure (時雨) means drizzle which is a reference to his mother's name. It is also the name of a Japanese destroyer boat. Trivia *Shigure shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Azama, and Chrom from Awakening. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yoshimasa Hosoya, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar, Male Morgan, and Yashiro Tsurugi. *Like Lucina in Awakening, Shigure is the only child character in Fates to have a fixed hair color, only having his mother's light blue hair color regardless of his father's hair color. *In his Japanese confession scene, he sings the first line from his mother's signature song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone. '' *Shigure was voted the 26th most popular male on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, he inherits Azura's pendant. **In the DLC, Shigure's portrait is altered to where he is wearing his mother's pendant, while Azura's was changed to where she does not wear it. **Shigure also wears the pendant in Fire Emblem Heroes. However, his dialogue implies he came from Nohr. *Shigure and Midori were included in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC due to being the developers favorite choice. *A bug occurs in the Mess Hall where Shigure has one of Kiragi's voice clips when given decent food. *Shigure is the only child character in Fates who will always have a sibling due to the fact that all of his potential fathers have children of their own. Gallery File:FEH_1st_anniversary_Yura.png|Fire Emblem Heroes 1st anniversary artwork by Yura. File:Cipher Shigure Setsu2.jpg|Shigure as a Sky Knight by Setsu. File:Cipher Shigure Setsu1.jpg|Shigure as a Falcon Knight by Setsu. File:Performing Arts Shigure Heroes.png|Artwork of Shigure (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Shigure Fight.png|Artwork of Shigure (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Shigure Skill.png|Artwork of Shigure (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Shigure Damaged.png|Artwork of Shigure (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:ShigureCipher.jpg|Artwork of Shigure as a Sky Knight by Saori Toyota in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Shigure R+ and Azura R+ joined-art.png|Artwork of Shigure and Azura by Misei Ito in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Shigure_cipher_art.png|Artwork of Shigure by Kaoru Higaya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Shigure_cipher_art_2.jpg|Artwork of Shigure by Kaoru Higaya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Shigure2.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Shigure.png|Shigure in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. File:B06-085HN.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight by Saori Toyota in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-059R.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-059R+.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-060N.png File:Shigure (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Shigure in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a File:Japanese yukata. File:Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Shigure_and_Azura.png|CG artwork of Shigure and his mother, Azura, in the Heirs of Fate DLC. File:Azura_Shigure_Support_Art.png|Artwork of Shigure with Azura. File:Shigure confession.jpg|Shigure's confession scene. File:Shigure_portrait.png|Shigure's portrait. File:Heirs_of_Fate_Shigure_with_Azuras_Pendant.png|Shigure's portrait in the Heirs of Fate, where he's wearing his mother's pendant. File:Shigure - Imgur.png|Shigure's Private Quarters model. File:Shigure_FalconKnight.jpg|Shigure's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Fates. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters